Histoire de loups
by erivan
Summary: Voldemort a retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs. Maintenant il reforme son armée. Mes loups ne le suivront pas. Cette fois, ils ont un guide : Sioban Uchelwydd. Et Harry Potter la surveille.
1. chapitre 1

Un puissant chien noir court à travers champs. Il a l'air pressé, il galope sans même prendre garde à l'odeur des lièvres et des perdrix qui pourtant pullullent dans ces parties du pays. En suivant cet animal, on découvrira que son chemin s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt profonde et inquiétante pour un regard extèrieur. C'est au c?ur de l'immensité végétale que pénètre le grand chien noir. Le silence s'y est fait chant de l'herbe d'oubli et la magestueuse muraille végétale s'entrouvre. Dès le crépuscule, les humus et les fougères ont tracé à ce promeneur une voie jonchée de fleurs nocturnes à travers les ogives d'un palais vert, dont les layons et les couloirs se perdent au territoire de l'infinis. Eparpillés sous le dais des feuillages bruissants de l'âme forestière, les lieux dits, aux significations secrètes, bornent l'itinéraire étoilé de l'aventureux. Au bout du sentier, une lumière est comme les feux-follets : elle va et vient, guide et perd.  
  
Mais l'animal sait où il va et il s'enfonce dans le tunnel indiscipliné, sillonant à travers les arbres de cet insondable univers. Il achêve bientôt sa course dans une clairière éclairée par les rayons de la lune où trônent de magnifiques arbres à la cime vertigineuse. Protégé par les hautes branches maîtresses, le chien s'assoit et attend.  
  
Qu'attend-il ? Si on écoutait attentivement les bruissements des arbres, si seulement on avait l'oreille, et le c?ur à les écouter, on s'apercevrait qu'ils appellent l'interressé. Le chien a les yeux mi-clos, la truffe au vent, les oreilles tendues, à l'écoute. Il tourne soudain la tête et se lève. Un homme vient d'apparaître sous les hautes ramures. Homme agile et discret, malgré son apparence de quadragénaire avancé. Les cicatrices d'un passé difficile lui labourent le visage. Il s'arrête à distance respectable de l'animal et s'accroupi comme pour être plus proche de la terre nouricière, génitrice des colosses d'écorces qui les entourent et le protègent.  
  
Qui es-tu ? demande-t-il avec méfience et perplexité.  
  
Le chien hoche la tête et se jette dos au sol, pour offrir sa gorge à l'inconnu, en signe de soumission. Il n'est pas bon être étranger.  
  
Prouve-le. Rétorque l'homme sur le même ton sévère et distant.  
  
Alors sous ses yeux, le poitrail du grand chien s'allège et s'éclaircit, ses pattes de devant perdent de la force et ballent de chaque côté de son corp tandis que ses pattes arrières s'allongent et se musclent.  
  
Dans la petite clairière couverte, deux hommes se toisent désormais, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre.  
  
Black ? Qu'as-tu de si important à dire pour venir si tard ici ? La forêt n'est pas sûre de nuit, les Tourmentines sont particulièrement nombreuses autour des Centenaires. Parlant à son ami, l'homme a baissé sa défense : il se lève et sourit. Mais, si ce sourire exprime la joie, cette joie est contenue et l'accueil reste froid. Le peuple sylvestre ne laisse entrer en son domaine que les élus ou les niais, les innocents ou les enfants, et il est rare qu'il se montre sous toutes ses facettes.  
  
Je viens de la part de Dumbledore, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le- Nom est de retour et le peuple sylvestre doit se préparer à parer de nouvelles attaques. Peux-tu m'amener auprès des Grands Fays ?  
  
Son interlocuteur réléchit un instant avant de répondre. Son regard est soucieux, mais on y perçoit une pointe d'espoir.  
  
Les Centenaires t'attendent ! Je ne les croyais pas quand ils ont prédi l'arrivée de la fille d'Origan, une chose heureuse. finit-il par lâcher pensivement. Puis il ajouta sombrement :  
  
. mais chacun sait ici que cette arrivée doit correspondre à Son retour. 


	2. chapitre 2

Hedwige hullulait dans sa cage. Les Dursleys savaient les risques qu'ils courraient en laissant l'oiseau voler n'importe où et n'importe comment dans Privet Drive. Il est vrai que Pétunia Dusley était hantée par l'idée qu'un voisin puisse apercevoir un oiseau dans son salon. Aussi Harry avait été contraint d'enfermer la pauvre bête, ne la laissant libre que la nuit, de 22h à 23h50, les Dursleys se méfiant énormément de minuit, heure réputée bienheureuse chez les sorciers. Car effectivement, Harry était un sorcier, et cette paticularité faisait de lui la honte de la famille. Quant aux Dursleys, on peut dire sans prendre de risques qu'ils étaient le prototype même que les sorciers se font des moldus, c'est-à-dire des personnes n'ayant aucunes possibilités de faire de la magie. A l'âge de onze ans, Harry avait reçu une lettre qui l'invitait à venir prendre des cours de magie dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde des sorciers : Poudlard. Il avait par la même occasion appris que ses parents étaient morts en essayant de le sauver d'un grand mâge noir, Lord Voldemort, si craint que son nom même n'était pas prononcé. Harry n'avait gardé de ce triste épisode de sa vie qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, cachée par une mêche de cheveux hirsutes sur un côté de son front. L'attaque d'où venait cette cicatrice s'était retourné contre son agresseur, le réduisant à un état entre la vie et la mort.  
  
L'année précédente, il avait vu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom retrouver son corps initial. Il savait qu'une guerre éclaterait bientôt, et elle toucherait peut-être le monde des moldus.  
  
Harry frissonna à cette idée. Depuis le début des vacances il s'était inventé des centaines de scénarios, tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres . Comme toujours, il était couché sur son lit. C'était à peu près la seule chose que les Dursleys acceptent qu'il fasse. Il ne devait prouver sa présence en aucunes façons, qu'elle soit normale ou anormale. Et surtout anormale.  
  
Pourtant, un cri strident se fit entendre dans toute la maison : c'était la voix de tante Pétunia. Harry descendit les escaliers en trombe et découvrit sa tante étalée à terre dans le vestibule, sans connaissance. La porte d'entrée était ouvete, et Harry se précipita pour regarder au dehors, mais il resta pétrifié. Derrière lui, Dudley tourna des yeux effarés vers Harry, puis vers sa mère aux pieds du sorcier, et s'enfuit en hurlant bêtement, loin du prétendu danger. Harry n'y fit pas attention. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était autrement plus grave et plus important. Là, juste au-dessus de la maison des Dursleys, Harry put voir un nuage en forme de crâne, qu'un serpent traversait par un ?il : la marque des ténèbres.  
  
***  
  
Brique reniflait dans un coin. Sioban le rappella d'un claquement de langue. Il leva la tête, couina un instant puis lâcha finallement sa piste pour rejoindre l'enfant. Elle n'y fit pas attention. Ce claquement de langue était un geste naturel. Elle galopait ainsi dans les rues de Londres depuis qu'elle était dans cet orphelinat. depuis quatre ans.  
  
Son père lui manquait. Son père et tout ce qui s'y rapprochait. C'était entre autres pour cela qu'elle avait adopté ces chiens des rues qui l'accompagnaient partout dans ses escapades hors de l'orphelinat.  
  
Brique était un roquet au pelage blanc sale qui laissait apparaître des tâches rousses qui lui avaient valu son nom. Il était le plus proche des compagnons de Sioban. Les deux autres bâtards ne la suivaient que durant ses sorties et étaient indépendants. Le roquet, lui, ne se séparait jamais d'elle.  
  
La petite fille courait, les chiens sur ses talons.  
  
Elle serait encore en retard. Elle se mordit les lêvres en imaginant les reproches que lui ferait encore La Mayotte. Son vieux sac à dos noir lui tombait sous le bras et lui cognait la hanche droite à chaque enjambée, la déséquilibrant légèrement. Mais sa course restait rapide et sûre. De ce côté là, elle n'avait rien perdu de ce qu'elle avait appris auprès de son père.  
  
En six ans à Londres, n'importe qui se serait adapté mais Sioban non. Les lignes droites et dégagées des trottoirs la déstabilisaient et pour maintenir un semblant d'équilibre, elle louvoyait entre les bancs et les réverbères.  
  
Elle s'engagea bientôt dans une petite ruelle sombre et rallentit l'allure, puis s'arrêta à quelque distance de l'entrée de l'orphelinat, dans un angle. « Whithout Stars » . Les lettres décolorées au-dessus de la porte mitteuse trahissaient l'âge avancé de l'établissement. Elle avait déjà été prise plusieurs fois, et en subsistait en général de mauvais souvenirs. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre des autres pensionnaires : elle était leur lien avec l'extèrieur, mais le concierge avait l'?il perçant.  
  
Elle se glissa donc comme une ombre dans les zones les plus noires de la ruelle. Des silouettes s'agitèrent derrière certaines fenêtres. Les pensionnaires l'avaient repérée. Elle devrait revoir sa stratégie, ils s'étaient habitués à la trajectoire qu'elle prenait et leur agitation pouvait la trahir. Brique avait déjà passé la zone dangereuse et l'attendait près de la brêche. Mais elle s'immobilisa. Une fenêtre en haut à droite s'était assombrie : On s'était rendu compte de sa trop longue absence ou quelqu'un l'avait dénoncée. Dans le noir, elle se savait complètement invisible, comme protégée par des volutes sombres qui la cachaient des regards, mais à conditions qu'elle ne bouge pas. La longue silhouette revêche de la directrice, Mme Mayotte s'était dessiné en ombres chinoises à la fenêtre. Elle resta face à la rue un instant, puis se retourna de telle sorte que Sioban pouvait en voir le profil. Une lampe s'alluma dans la pièce. Elle avait dû demander de la lumière. Sioban blémit : Son médaillon était phosphorescent, et La Mayotte le savait : elle l'avait attrapée plus d'une fois de cette façon. Et elle avait oublié de le cacher sous sa chemise. L'enfant rentra son pendentif d'un geste machinal et rapide mais trop tardif. La Mayotte l'avait repérée. Il n'était pas question de repasser par la brêche, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre le plus dignement possible que son bourreau la repêche. Ce n'était pas la peine de chercher à gagner contre cette vieille bique. Sioban rappela son chien et vida son sac dans une poche interieure qu'elle avait cousu à cet effet dans l'ourlet trop long de sa jupe. Elle ne devait pas trop la remplir pour garder l'aspect léger et plat et ne pas trahir sa cachette. Elle déposa donc l'excédent dans la doublure de son vieux sac. Ça n'avait pas traîné : le concierge s'approcha dans la ruelle avec une lampe- torche. Sioban s'était déplacé pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur sa trajectoire actuelle. Il la découvrit donc cachée entre deux poubelles et la ramena victorieusement dans la cour de l'orphelinat. Brique grognait. La petite fille se laissa faire docilement. Un comportement contraire aurait aggravé son cas. Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Ce soir, elle serait à l'écart, au pain sec et à l'eau, et elle goûterait des greniers. Mais après, elle aurait de précieuses informations de l'extèrieur à donner aux pensionnaires. Sauf bien entendu à ceux qui l'avaient vendue. Contre ceux- là ce serait la guerre, et elle la gagnerait. Elle était peut être une des plus jeunes orphelines de l'établissement, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui marche sur les pieds, et beaucoup l'avaient appris à leurs dépends.  
  
Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la cour. La Mayotte l'attendait. Sioban connaissait l'attitude à prendre : il ne fallait pas être trop fière pour ne pas énerver davantage La Mayotte, mais juste assez pour être adulée des pensionnaires. Il ne fallait pas non plus se montrer trop modeste en se recroquevillant sur soi-même. Cela ferait croire à La Mayotte qu'elle accepte son infèriorité face à elle. Mais il fallait l'être assez pour qu'elle vous juge insignifiant et vous libère au plus tôt. De plus, il fallait être juste assez prétentieux de manière à ce que les autres ne voient pas qu'on se rangeait sous des ordres. Sioban ne mentait pas avec les mots. Elle jouait très mal à ce jeu, mais il était amplement récompensé par l'art qu'elle possédait à jongler ainsi sur les sentiments et les afficher en public, qu'ils soient vrais ou faux, subtilement exagérés, ou masquant d'autres à ne pas dévoiler.  
  
C'était ce qu'elle faisait à l'instant. A l'intèrieur d'elle-même bouillonait une fureur aveugle et une vengeance cruelle qu'elle dissimulait derrière un air absent, mais respectable parce que intouchable. Celui qui l'avait dénoncée était caché derrière la directrice et Sioban l'avait tout de suite repéré : c'était un chef de bande. Autant dire que toute la bande était contre elle. Il devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans. Elle, n'en avait que 9, c'était une grande marge. Elle aurait besoin de Ralf.  
  
La directrice avait fini de parler. Sioban ne savait pas quand le discours avait commencé, mais La Mayotte avait du appeler tout l'orphelinat aux festivités, parce que tous les pensionnaires, de tout âges, jusqu'à 17 ans environ, étaient amassés autour d'eux. Sioban fit la grimace en imaginant que la scène dans l'ensemble, lui rappelait les combats de chiens : elle contre La Mayotte, et tout autour, les charognards, restes de la troupe, qui finiraient le vaincu.  
  
Voilà déjà trois fois ce mois-ci, c'est inadmissible. En tant que directrice de cet établissement, je me dois de prendre des mesures dignes de ce nom. Mlle Uchelwydd, vous serez exilée dans les greniers, au pain sec et à l'eau.  
  
Elle éleva la voix encore un peu pour s'adresser à l'ensemble des enfants.  
  
Que ceci vous serve de leçon à tous ! Pas d'entorses au règlement, et surtout, pas de fugues similaires à celle-ci. Cette fois, Mlle Sioban Uchelwydd restera une semaine aux greniers, mais si je prends quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant que vous avez été prévenu, je doublerait cette punition. Depuis 1921 Whithout Stars est un orphelinat strist et droit, et il n'a jamais changé ses habitudes. Aussi ce n'est pas à lui de s'adapter à vous, mais à vous de vous plier à lui. Et c'est valable pour vous aussi, Mlle Uchelwydd.  
  
Sioban sursauta. La sentence de La Mayotte était tombée. Il faudrait obéir pourt le moment. Elle devrait attendre une semaine avant de révéler ses précieux renseignements au reste de l'orphelinat.  
  
Qu'on vide son sac ! Voyons ce qui t'as fait traîner si ongtemps en dehors de nos murs.  
  
Le concierge lui arracha le vieux sac noir des mains et l'ouvrit.  
  
Il n'y a qu'une vieille feuille chiffonnée au fond. Des cours d'écriture.  
  
Bien. Alors on coupera la lumière dans sa cellule. Cela lui apprendra peut être à respecter les cours que nous ui donnons avec tant de générosité ! Et vous attacherez ce sac à puces ici même dans la cour. Il ne doit pas lui faire de compagnie. Elle doit pouvoir réfléchir à ses actes seule afin de ne pas recommencer.  
  
Sioban serra les poings et les dents. Son visage s'était durci.  
  
Et maintenant montez dans votre chambre et prenez vos affaires. Je veux vous voir ici dans cinq minutes.  
  
Enfin libérée -temporairement-, Sioban courut vers la porte des dortoirs. Elle savait que dans le coin, sous les vieux escaliers en bois grinçants, Ralf l'attendait. Elle voulu s'arrêter mais il fit signe de passer son chemin. Elle monta donc au sixième étage. C'est vrai que cinq minutes, ce n'était pas long. Elle prit son sac de voyage et y mit toutes ses possessions : son pyjama, des affaires de rechange, une petite flûte que lui avait fabriqué son père, une orange et un vieux bout de pain qu'elle gardait de la veille. Un crayon et du papier si sa punition était aggravée au point de lui donner du travail à faire à la lueur des bougies. Ce qui était fort possible étant donné l'humeur de la vieille bique.  
  
Elle s'agenouilla près de son lit et y vida partiellement sac et poche intèrieure. Quelques fruits : cerises, fraises, pommes, raisins qu'elle avait volé atterirent sous le lit. Et pour les plus grands, de quoi faire du feu : allumettes, briquets et cigarettes. De plus quelques journaux dont certains étaient friands et les commandes de certains. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, ses voisines les trouveraient et feraient le partage dans leur bande. Mais elle se garda tout de même une ration pour remédier au pain et à l'eau.  
  
Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
  
Uchelwydd, vous êtes en retard.  
  
Sioban n'avait plus le temps de s'arrêter parler à Ralf, elle lui lança juste en passant sur le ton d'un au revoir pour feinter La Mayotte.  
  
Ne sortez pas, danger.  
  
Ralf chercha à l'arrêter pour plus d'explications mais elle s'éloigna trop vite et avant qu'elle ait pu lui attraper le bras, elle s'avançait dans la cour, devant tout les autres enfants. Ralf lui emboîta le pas.  
  
Le concierge avait attaché Brique contre le mur et le chien se débattait tznt qu'il pouvait pour rejoindre sa maîtresse. On aurait dit qu'une force quelconque le liait à elle. Mais elle semblait ne pas y faire attention et elle s'arrêta devant la directrice. Celle-ci se dirigea vers une petite porte en fer, sur le côté d'un des bâtiments et Sioban dû la suivre. La foule des autres pensionnaires les suivaient de près, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait déjà mémorisé qui l'avait mis dans cette galère et elle s'arrangerait par tous les moyens à sa sortie des greniers pour lui faire regretter cet acte inconscient.  
  
Mais un geste de recul anormal dans la foule près de la porte la fit lever les yeux. Ralf forçait le passage pour accéder aux premiers rangs. Lui restat toujours à l'écart de ce genre de spectacle ! Elle hocha la tête : il voulait en savoir plus. L'important c'est que personne ne sorte. Il fallait qu'il coupe toutes les communications avec l'exterieur. C'était le leader de laur bande, il devait au moins sauver leur bande. En passant devant lui, Sioban le regarda drit dans les yeux d'un air décidé. Il comprendrait. Elle dirait tout après, et pour le moment, il n'avait qu'à distribuer ce qu'elle avait laissé sous son lit.  
  
***  
  
Derrière la petite porte en fer, Sioban commença à gravir un petit escalier en colimaçon, étroit et sombre. Elle le connaissait bien et évita habilement la cinquième marche instable et la septième marche trouée. Plus on montait, plus l'escalier était raide. Les grincements des marches raisonnaient lugubrement dans la tour. Elles aboutirent enfin à un long couloir, sujet aux courants d'airs où les cris du vent se transformaient en plaintes stridentes ou mélancoliques, de telle sorte qu'on aurait cru l'endroit hanté par quelque mauvais esprit de tristesse et de mort. La directrice appuya sur un vieil interrupteur et une faible lumière se répandit dans le passage avec un bruit hâché de grésillements sourds. La directrice s'enfonçait déjà dans le couloir. Sioban hésita un instant. Elle n'allait jamais aussi loin, en général on l'enfermait dans la deuxième cellule, mais elle n'avait jamais fait de bêtises assez grave pour mériter de se faire enfermer plus moin dans les greniers. Il fallait la suivre, un mauvait pressentiement envahit la petite fille. Qu'avait-elle fait de plus que d'habitude pour mériter une punition plus dure ?  
  
Tout au fond du couloir, derrière une vieille porte rouillée, un autre escalier, moins sûr encore que le premier, montait vers l'inconnu. Sioban prit son courage à deux mains, et s'engagea prudement de marches en marches dans cette seconde ascension. . Elle avait la désagréable impression que chaque marche pouvait lâcher sous son poids. Elle ressentait d'ailleurs dans la pénombre que devant, la directrice prenait des précautions autrements plus minutieuses que celles auxquelles elle-même se livrait. Elles arrivèrent à un second couloir, plus sombre et plus court que le premier. Le plancher mitteux, et même troué par endroits. Sioban ne tenta même pas de chercher l'interrupteur. Elle savait qu'ici, il n'y aurait que la lumière du jour. Si cette architecture sombre et fermée laissait passer un rayon de soleil quelque part.  
  
Sioban découvrit enfin sa cellule. C'est à peine si elle n'avait pas du foin pour servir de lit. La cellule était plus petite que celles de l'étage en dessous. Sioban s'avança dans la pièce tandis que la directrice fermait la porte derrière elle.  
  
Le concierge ne se risquera pas jusqu'ici. Il vous déposera le pain et l'eau à la porte en bas de l'escalier. Si vous ne venez pas le chercher, il n'y a que vous que ça dérangera.  
  
Et à ces mots, elle partit. On entendit encore un long moment le bruit des pas dans le couloir. Le premier réflexe de Sioban fut d'ouvrir la porte. Elle avait moins l'impression d'être enfermée. Elle s'installa donc, rouvrit les fenêtres condamnées pour laisser passer plus de lumière, chassa les toiles d'araignée, aéra les draps et le vieux matelas qui sentaient l'urine et le moisi, chercha dans tout l'étage le plus de bougies possible. Elle vida sa poche intèrieure dans le tiroir d'une vieille commode : la meilleure cachette était la plus exposée. Elle sortit de son sac son trésor, un journal de la veille qu'elle avait prit dans un cabat, et dans ce jounal, l'article si important. Elle le contempla un instant, mais après quelques hésitations, elle arracha la page concernée et la rangea dans sa précieuse poche. 


	3. chapitre 3

Sioban fut réveillée par un bruit brutal : quelque chose avait heurté la fenêtre. Elle se leva et inspecta la vitre sale. Ralf ne pouvais rien lui avoir envoyé, c'était trop haut et c'était trop dangereux. Guidée par sa curiosité, elle ouvrit donc les battants, et, dans un grincement, la nuit s'empara de tous ses sens. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, submergée par la quantité d'odeurs fraîches qu'elle inhalait soudain. Après le moisi et le renfermé des greniers, c'était revivre ! Sioban se reprit bientôt : de nouveau, le bruit qui l'avait réveillée se faisait entendre. Elle baissa les yeux et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un oiseau de nuit tapper rigoureusement du bec contre la vitre. A sa patte droite était attaché un bout de papier jauni. Sioban approcha lentement sa main de l'animal, maîtrisant ses gestes pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle eut tôt fait de lui enlever le papier et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en vérité d'une enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit immédiatement et découvrit un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit :  
  
« Chère Mlle Sioban Naeco Uchelwydd,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez d'ores-et- déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des équipements nécessaires au bon dérouelement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Voyez croire, chère Mlle Uchelwydd, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Directrice adjointe. »  
  
Sioban observa la lettre, perplexe. Elle ne savait pas que son deuxième nom étair Naeco, comment ces gens là pouvaient-ils donc le savoir ? A moins qu'il s'agisse d'une blague. Mais à ce moment-là , qui irait dresser un hibou juste pour une lettre ? Elle chercha sur l'enveloppe, mais aucune adresse de l'envoyeur n'y paraissait, aucun timbre ne pouvait l'aider. Mais deux parchemins tombèrent de la fente de l'enveloppe. Sioban en déplia un et découvrit la liste des fournitures scolaires :  
  
uniforme  
  
3 robes de travail noires modèle normal  
  
un chapeau pointu  
  
une cape d'hiver noire à attache d'argent  
  
une robe de bal  
  
étiquettes  
  
une baguette magique  
  
un chaudron  
  
une boîte de fiole en verre ou en cristal  
  
un téléscope  
  
une balance en cuivre  
  
un équipement de duel  
  
A la liste s'ajoutaient toute une suite de livres aux thêmes bizarres : métamorphose, potion, sorts et d'autres.  
  
Sioban lisait cette feuille avec des yeux qui s'écarquillaient davantage à chaque mots. Elle retourna la feuille pour être sûre de son authenticité et découvrit à son verso un plan de Londres qui partait de l'orphelinat, montrait la gare voisine, et allait jusqu'à un magasin appelé Chaudron Baveur. Deux lignes sur le plan indiquaient qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où se rendre pour chercher les fournitures. Abasourdie, Sioban ouvrit le troisième parchemin et put lire :  
  
« Cette feuille ne concerne que les futurs élèves appartenant encore au monde des Moldus ( des non-sorciers ).  
  
Si votre réponse n'a pas été envoyée avant le 31 juillet, nous vous enverrons un hibou de l'école afin de connaître votre situation.  
  
NB : Veuillez penser à nourrir le hibou.  
  
Vous sera envoyé votre billet pour Poudlard au cours des vacances, les détails y seront inscrits. »  
  
Sioban s'accouda à la fenêtre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment répondre. Le hibou s'était envolé dès qu'elle l'avait débarassé de son fardeau. Et il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen d'aller au Chaudron Baveur.Elle inspecta le bâtiment devant elle. Elle était dans la zone sombre de l'établissement. Dans l'aile Nord. A cette hauteur elle dominait tout l'orphelinat : Les deux bâtiments qui se croisaient autour de la cour, comme une prison bien fermée. L'aile Est, là où était son dortoir, était un peu à sa gauche. Il communiquait directement avec l'aile Sud, juste en face : bureaux et appartements de La Mayotte, bureau et appartements du concierge, archives, salles de classes, salles de punitions, c'était aussi dans cette aile qu'était le hall d'entrée. Autant dire qu'elle était bien surveillée. Sioban regarda plus loin, on y voyait la petite rue noire par où elle était passé, et même les deux poubelles où on l'avait retrouvé. Plus loin encore, les grandes rues chics de Londres, et la gare, qui trônait au milieu. Ca, elle n'aurait aucun mal à trouver la gare : c'était à cet endroit précis qu'elle récoltait le plus d'informations et l'un de ses chiens avait d'ailleurs élu domicile dans ces parages. Mais le Chaudron Baveur. C'était elle qui connaissait le mieux cette partie de la ville et pourta nt, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler du Chaudron Baveur ! Et ce plan mystèrieux qui lui annonçait que le magasin en question se trouvait justement sur son secteur. Certes, pas un coin où elle avait 'habitude d'aller souvent, mais dans son secteur. Et elle ne le connaissait pas.  
  
En regardant la lune, face à elle, elle réfléchit. Sioban pensa un instant à son père, mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après ce jour horrible, mais elle savait que ces gens ne pouvaient pas la rappeler, puisque c'était à cause d'eux qu'elle était dans et orphelinat.  
  
Sa sentence durerait au moins une semaine. Si elle parvenait à sortir d'ici, ce qui était théoriquement impossible, elle pourrait s'offrir une excursion plus longue que jamais ! Elle rangea l'enveloppe dans sa poche. L'article. Elle se remémora ce qu'elle y avait lu. Il faudrait bien qu'elle fasse face à ce tueur en série. Pourvu que Ralf ne se rende pas compte de son absence : elle désobéissait elle-même à ses propres ordres. Quel exemple pour la bande. Elle se ressaisit. Après tout, c'était chez elle ! Elle connaissait tous les coins où elle pourrait se mettre à l'abri en cas de pépin. Elle s'en servait souvent face à un marchant sportif ou à un policier à l'?il vif. Demain elle inspecterait les greniers de fond en comble, et elle trouverait bien un moyen d'en sortir.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un rêve étrange : Il voyait encore le visage de cette enfant au regard livide. Ce n'était pas ce visage en lui-même qui faisait peur, mais l'atmosphère dans lequel il était baigné. La scène qui se produisait avait un côté angoissant. Il venait peut- être de la luminosité faible et inégale des flambeaux, ou du silence pesant qui régnait sur la salle aux murs distordus, ou encore toutes ces formes mouvantes et indistinctes autour. L'enfant, droite, se tenait debout, fixant devant elle une grande dalle noire et froide, qui lui arrivait à hauteur de la poitrine. Une silhouette s'approcha de la dalle et des mains gantée présentèrent une baguette en signe d'obéissance et de servitude. Une voix froide et pénétrante, dure et aigue s'éleva lentement dans la salle, ordonnant :  
  
Domine.  
  
A cet unique mot, la main gantée tint droite la baguette et devint menaçante. La fillette qui jusqu'ici était restée parfaitement immobile, prit une baguette sur la dalle et se mit en position de défense. Deux jets de lumière fusèrent des baguettes. Noir contre blanc, les deux forces s'entrechoquèrent et s'évaluèrent. Le noir se rapprochant de sa cible, l'enfant perdant du terrain. Sans s'avouer vaincue, elle continuait de combattre. Harry fut réveillé par sa propre voix qui criait « non » au moment où la petite baguette blanche tombait à terre.  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait crié une deuxième fois.Il avait revécu une deuxième fois ce qu'il avait rêvé. Il s'essuya le front couvert de sueur avec le revers de son pyjama et chercha ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair dans l'intrigue dans laquelle ses pouvoirs magiques l'avaient à nouveau fisselé. Il tenta de ne plus y penser. Il fallait qu'il oublit. Il se leva et s'habilla  
  
La veille, tôt le matin, la marque des ténèbres dominait la maison Dursleys. Elle était resté toute la matinée bien visible, puis s'était légèrement estompée, avant de disparaître complètement. La suite de la journée avait été : des problèmes. D'abord, alerté au travail par son fils par téléphone, l'oncle Vernon avait déboulé dans la maison tandis que la tante Pétunia se remettait de ses émotions dans le salon. Il avait bien sûr en arrivant, vu la fameuse marque, ce qui n'avait fait que redoubler sa colère. Il avait appelé Harry ( qui était monté dans sa chambre pour écrire à Dumbledore ) de toute la force de ses poumons et lui avait ordonné :  
  
Tu vas me débarasser de cette horreur au-dessus de ma maison ! Comment as- tu pu oser nous faire ça ? Dudley m'a dit que tu avais attaqué ta tante par derrière, qu'est-ce-que tu lui a fait ?  
  
Je ne peux pas enlever cette horreur ! s'était-il alors récrié, bousculé par la menace, indigné par l'injustice.  
  
En vérité c'est que tu ne veux pas l'enlever ! avait rectifié l'oncle. Tous les journeaux vont en parler et tout le monde saura que tu es anormal ! C'est ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? Nous causer des ennuis ! Mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! Si tu l'as mise, tu l'enlèveras !  
  
Harry était alors sorti de ses gonds :  
  
Mais je ne l'aipas mise ! avait-il hurlé. Je ne connais pas assez de magie pour contrer cette marque ! Cette marque, c'est de la magie noire et je ne sais pas encore contrer la magie noire ! Parce que l'on ne me l'a pas appris, et parce qu'à Poudlard, on apprend que la magie blanche !!!!  
  
A ce discours, l'oncle était passé du violet au blanc : l'expression de son visage avait changé de la colère à la peur.  
  
Maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai du courrier à envoyer.  
  
Et Harry était monter dans sa chambre afin de délivrer Hedwige, laissant l'oncle s'affaler, tout ahuri, sur un fauteuil voisin de celui de sa femme.  
  
Par la suite, une foule de hiboux étaient rentré dans la maison. Passant par la fenêtre grande ouverte de la chambre de Harry. Une lettre de Sirius lui ordonnant de garder son sang froid, une de Dumbledore pour qu'il reste sagement enfermé sous la menace, plusieurs du ministère réclamant des détails, et autres. Finallement, la marque s'estompant plus tôt que prévu - à savoir dans la journée et non dans la semaine ou dans le mois -, une lettre lui intima qu'on ne pensait pas qu'il s'agisse là de Vous-Savez-Qui en personne, mais plutôt d'un de ses disciples, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Harry. « Mais, disait la lettre, une enquète est menée par nos agents afin de trouver le ou les véritables coupables ». Ce soir là, Harry avait eu du mal à s'endormir, et voilà que ce rêve épouvantable l'obsédait. ce visage si triste, cette atmosphère si étouffante, cette voix. Cà y est, il se l'évoquait encore, incapable de penser à autre chose. Il secoua la tête et s'arracha de sa rêverie. Il attendit que le jour se lève et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais à sa grande surprise, malgrés l'heure matinale, la cuisine était allumée et l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia y discutaient extremement sèrieusement. Harry se cacha derrière la porte et écouta. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fonné pour avoir sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Tu dis qu'il n'y est pour rien ? demandait l'oncle.  
  
Tu me l'a déjà demandé une bonne dizaine de fois hier. Non, j'ai voulu sortir afin de voir ce que les voisins faisaient dans leur jardin - il me semble qu'ils avaient des invités -, quand j'ai vu cet horrible nuage. J'ai eu très peur et j'ai crié, après la tête m'a tourné et j'ai entendu des pas dans l'escalier.  
  
Mais qui te dis que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ce nuage, pour noius nuir ? en guise d'avertissement ?  
  
Ce n'est pas possible ! tu as toi même rangé toutes ses affaires anormales sous clé !  
  
Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour gonfler Marge ! s'exclama Vernon d'un ton butté.  
  
Un silence suivit cette interjection. Harry riait sous cape à ce souvenir. Puis la voix de l'oncle retentit à nouveau :  
  
En tout cas si ce n'est pas lui qui l'a faite, c'est de sa faute ! Si nous l'avions mis comme me l'avait conseillé Marge à Whithout Stars, c'est au- dessus d'eux que ce trus aurait volé, et nous serions loin !  
  
Oui mais te souviens-tu de cet immense géant ? ou de toutes ces lettres de menace que nous avons reçu à chaque fois que nous projetions de nous débarasser du garçon ?  
  
Tu as raison. Mais il faut l'éloigner de nous quelques temps. Il représente un danger pour notre famille, je l'ai toujours dit. Nous l'enverrons chez Mlle Figg pour le reste des vacances. 


	4. chapitre 4

Une échelle tout au fond du couloir, qui donne juste sous la vieille charpente en bois d'ifs, centenaire, un trou parmi les tuiles, agrandi par des mains adroites, une pente douce sous les derniers rayons de la lune, au- dessus de la ville de Londres, et un mur aux pierres apparentes, offrant de magnifiques prises pour qui veut les voir, avec des lianes de lierre auxquels s'accrocher en cas de chute. Sioban n'avait pas mit une matinée pour s'échapper des greniers. Maintenant elle était à nouveau sur les routes. Brique ne la suivait pas cette fois : le détacher aurait trahit sa fugue. Mais les deux autres bringuebalaient leur carcasse de tout côtés autour d'elle, multipliant les allés-venus. Sioban allait moins vite que d'habitude : elle avait décidé de suivre fidélement la carte qu'on lui avait donné, quitte à aller se promener, autant découvrir un nouveau chemin.  
  
La carte de la liste de fournitures était très détaillée et indiquait même la position changeante de Sioban par un point rouge qui se déplaçait sur le parcours inscrit en vert émeuraude.  
  
Sioban marchait ainsi depuis près d'une heure et le jour se cachait derrière une nappe de pluie, fine mais continue. Une pluie qui forme des nappes épaisses de brouillard et que l'on ne sent sur la peau que par une multitude de petites piqûres douces. Sioban s'assit sur le trottoir d'une ruelle encore sombre : une moment de pause pour vérifier sa position lui paraissait plus prudent. Un frisson la parcourut soudain. Elle s'en étonna d'ailleurs. La rue n'était certes pas chaleureuse, mais il n'y avait pas là de quoi en avoir peur.  
  
Sioban se leva et enfoui sa carte et ses mains dans ses poches en se tassant. Mais elle s'immobilisa bientôt et attendit : un bruit de respiration lente et retenue avait attiré son attention.  
  
L'enfant pensa d'abord à un mendiant qui dormait encore sur le pavé et regarda instinctivement non loin de là, à l'endroit d'où venait le bruit.  
  
Effectivement, une silhouette noire se tenait dans l'ombre. Sioban chiffonna nerveusement dans sa poche l'article où elle avait lu la veille qu'un tueur en série digne de Jack l'éventreur hantait Londres depuis presque deux semaines, et qu'il s'en prenait surtout aux enfants vagabondant seuls dans la rue. L'inconnu se leva silencieusement, et Sioban se trouva bientôt face à une personne encapuchonnée dans un vieux manteau gris, de sorte qu'on ne voyait d'elle que sa bouche, d'une couleur brune étrange.  
  
L'enfant recula de quelques pas tandis que la silhouette brandissait un bout de bois dans sa main droite. Cette bouche s'était déformée dans un rictus inquiétant. Sioban tourna les talons pour fuir et eu juste le temps de voir l'inconnu se précipiter en agitant énergiquement la baguette. Après, tout alla très vite : l'homme prit rudement l'enfant par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'élancer, et une lumière aveuglante noya la ruelle, accompagnée d'une détonation bruyante. Sioban se débattit de toutes ses forces, entendit une voix murmurer quelque chose d'inintelligible. Elle parvint à se dégager au moment où l'étrange visiteur disparaissait comme par magie, sans laisser de traces.  
  
Sioban reprit son souffle, assise sur le trottoir, puis cligna des yeux : la lueur était toujours là ! En regardant mieux, elle se rendit compte que cela provenait d'un véhicule garé sur la chaussée. Un jeune homme en était descendu et avait du assister à la scène à en juger ses yeux écarquillés et sa main frottant méticuleusement ses cheveux sous la casquette de son costume violet. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Sioban se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêver et se tourna vers l'homme.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda celui-ci, qui visiblement ne s'était pas remis de sa surprise.  
  
Avec espoir, Sioban se pinça discrètement, mais déception, ce n'était pas un rêve !  
  
Je ne sais pas.  
  
Tu t'appelles comment ?  
  
Sioban. Répondit-elle en observant le véhicule. Il était vraiment sympathique : c'était un bus violet, à double impériale, muni de deux énormes phares. Et sur le pare-brise on pouvait lire en lettres d'or le mot : Magicobus.  
  
Voyant qu'elle s'intéressait à son engin, l'homme lança d'une voix sonore :  
  
C'est le Magicobus : transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Il t'emmène où tu veux, monte. Je serais ton contrôleur : Stan Rocade. Monte.  
  
Cela dit, il poussa Sioban dan le bus. Elle tenta de riposter :  
  
Je n'ai pas d'argent.  
  
Je paye ton voyage ! un peu plus et tu finissais embrochée sur la route, ça nous fera une histoire à raconter au Chaudron Baveur !  
  
Au chaudron Baveur ?. répéta Sioban, incrédule. C'est là que je vais.  
  
Et ben voilà !  
  
Stan installa Sioban dans un emplacement dans le fond du bus.  
  
Tu dois être choquée ! Le monde des Moldus est vraiment de plus en plus dangereux, on se demande vraiment ce qu'ils peuvent avoir dans la tête, pas vrai Ern ?  
  
Mais l'enfant n'écoutait pas. Elle était bien trop occupée à observer l'agencement intèrieur de cet étrange bus : Des lits avaient remplacé les sièges et l'électricité semblait hors-service puisque des chandeliers éclairaient chaque emplacement.  
  
Puis s'en suivit un voyage mouvementé à travers les rues de Londres. Chose étrange, le bus semblait parfaitement inconscient qu'il roulait au milieu des piétons, sur le trottoir, et Sioban aurait juré que les arbres, bancs et poteaux qui aurait du percuter le véhicule crapahutant, se poussaient pour libérer une route-spéciale-Magicobus.  
  
On y est ! s'écria Stan.  
  
Sioban remercia et descendit. Effectivement, au milieu de cette rue, qu'elle connaissait pourtant parfaitement, un vieux pub mitteux qui contrastait parfaitement avec les magasins environnants portait l'enseigne de Chaudron Baveur.  
  
La petite fille y entra, et à sa grande surprise, elle se retrouva plutôt dans une auberge que dans un magasin de fournitures scolaires, si étranges soient-elles. Des personnes de tout âge et de toutes sortes sirotaient à des tables en bois des décoctions multicolores. Sioban s'attarda un instant sur leurs étranges vêtements de toutes les couleurs. Elle s'approcha du bar et présenta sa lettre au barman.  
  
On m'a dit d'aller chercher ms fournitures ici. s'expliqua-t-elle après présentations.  
  
Le barman l'examina un instant de toute sa hauteur d'un ?il vigilant, puis esquissa une moue tordue qui aurait pu ressembler à un sourire.  
  
Suis moi.  
  
Il sorti de la pièce par la porte de derrière, suivi de près par la petite fille.  
  
C'est la première fois que tu vas au chemin de traverse j'imagine.  
  
au quoi ?.  
  
au Chemin de Traverse ! là où tu vas acheter tes fournitures !  
  
Sioban se trouva d'un coup honteuse. Elle avait vraiment été stupide : aller faire des courses sans argent, c'était un comble ! Elle avait bien pensé à voler une ou deux choses, mais s'ils étaient vraiment sorciers, la méfiance étair de rêgle, ils devaient avoir un tas de trucs pour protéger leurs magasins.  
  
Je n'ai pas beaucoup de sous.  
  
Tu as un nom de sorciers, lui coupa le barman en se retournant. Tes parents ont sûrement un coffre à la banque de Gringott.  
  
Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils avançaient dans une petite cour, au milieu des poubelles et des mauvaises herbes. Le barman compta les briques du mur au-dessus de quelques sacs poubelles.  
  
Tu vois ? Tu tappes là là là là et là avec ta baguette. Il sorti un bout de bois de sa poche et frappa doucement ces endroit précis. Et les briques se mirent en mouvement et formèrent bientôt une porte dans le mur.  
  
Tu vas droit au grand bâtiment là-bas, c'est la banque. Les gobelins gardent toujours un double des clés des coffres. annonça le barman en poussant Sioban dans la porte.  
  
des gobelins ?.  
  
Sioban se retourna vers le barman, mais de la porte qui s'était ouverte sous ses yeux, il ne restait plus qu'un mur de brique rouge, parfaitement infranchissable. Elle haussa les épaules et s'engagea. Le Chemin de Traverse était plein de vie. Des magasins de toutes sortes défilaient sous ses yeux. 


	5. chapitre 5

Sioban s'engagea dans la rue pleine de vie. Des magasins de toutes sortes défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle fixait son but : la batisse hétéroclyte qui formait le coin de la rue : la banque.  
  
Elle traversa un portail de bronze et un petit nain à la tête en forme de patate avec un nez crochu et deux grandes oreilles pointues l'accueillit froidement et la guida vers une seconde porte, toute en argent. La deux autres attendaient. Ils étaient très moches et tout petits, mais même si leur regards étaient maussades et sévères et qu'en plus, ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air de rigoler, leur façon rapide de se mouvoir faisait pouffer Sioban qui eu beaucoup de mal à étouffe un éclat de rire au moment où ils se prosternèrent en guise de salut avec toute la raideur et l'amabilité que l'on pouvait attribuer à une Mayotte en colère. Surtout qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout Mayotte lui faire la révérence, avec ses lêvres pincées et son air supèrieur, comme ici présnts ces chers petits gobelins. L'un d'eux amena Sioban près d'un guichet où un autre, interrompu dans son travail, la toisa du haut de son tabouret :  
  
C'est pour quoi.  
  
Je viens de chez les moldus.On m'a dit que j'avais un coffre ici.  
  
Votre nom.  
  
Sioban Uchelwydd.  
  
Il se leva aussitôt et disparu derrière une des portes du grand hall de la banque. Sioban se demanda un instant si le fait d'entendre son nom ne lui avait pas flanqué une frousse de tous les diables. mais elle attendit, un peu inquiète, près du guichet. Le gobelin revint bientôt avec un gros dossier à la main.  
  
Miss Sioban Naeco Uchelwydd, fille de Silfee et Origan Uchelwydd, sang sorcier, dit noir. Vous sont attribués les numéros 366 et 721. Voulez-vous retirer ?  
  
Ebahie, Sioban acquiesça. Elle n'avait jamais connu que son père et ne se souvenait de lui que les longues promenades qu'ils faisaient avec ses chiens. Sioban eu un léger pincement au c?ur en pensant à Brique, qu'elle avait laissé enchainé. à l'orphelinat, jamais personne ne parlait des parents. Ils étaient morts, fous, enfermés ou inexistant, c'était banni de leur vocabulaire, et voilà qu'on lui citait des noms le plus normalement du monde.  
  
A la réponse affirmative, le gobelin sauta une nouvelle fois de son tabouret.  
  
Veuillez me suivre, commanda-t-il d'un ton sec, et il l'entraîna dans les catacombes de la banque.  
  
Le petit wagon, leur moyen de transport, s'arrêta devant un grand coffre, marqué des chiffres brillants qui composaient le nombre 366. en posant pied à terre, il se mit à crier d'un voix stridente :  
  
Sir O. Uchelwydd.  
  
Puis il s'empara d'une des clés qu'il portait à la ceinture et ouvrit le coffre. Sioban découvrit alors une montagne brillante qui lui fit cligner des yeux dans la pénombre : une montagne d'or était amassée là. Elle observa, incrédule, ce trésor immense. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit à elle ? Il y avait là des bijoux, des vases, des pièces, un tas de pièces.. Elle visa un vieux sac à bandouillère, dans un coin, dont la couleur vert kaki, tirant sur le gris clair, jurait admirablement avec l'ensemble rutilant de la pièce. Elle s'en empara et fut étonnée par le poids qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle l'ouvrit, mais ne vit rien qu'un tas de petits objets, minuscules, qui le remplissaient presque de moitié. Son père était-il fan de miniatures ? Elle haussa les épaules et s'atela à prendre autant de pièces qu'elle pourrait en porter dans ses poches.  
  
Je ne connais pas ces pièces ! s'étonna-t-elle en lorgnant sur l'une d'elle.  
  
29 noises de bronze dans une mornille d'argent, et 17 mornilles d'argent dans un gallion d'or. Récita le gobelin resté à la porte.  
  
Quand elle fut sorti du coffre, le gobelin en ferma l'ouverture et sauta dans le petit wagon, invitant Sioban à le rejoindre. Et ils plongèrent encore plus profond dans les galleries de la banque, jusqu'au deuxième coffre. Devant celui-ci, Sioban resta interdite.  
  
Pourquoi mes parents n'ont-ils pas un coffre commun ?  
  
Le gobelin lui lança un regard inquisiteur : répondre aux questions sur leur banque ne devait pas être leur passe-temps préféré. Il ouvrit la salle en silence. Elle était vide.  
  
Sioban entra, perplexe, et son regard fut attiré par une masse poussièreuse au fond du coffre. Elle s'approcha et, sous le choc, porta ses mains à sa bouche pour retenir un cri. Devant elle, sous la poussière, un squelette de chien, roulé en boule, semblait protéger quelque chose. Malgré sa peur, Sioban s'approcha davantage. Au milieu du squelette, la fillette pu voir quelque chose briller, qui dépassait d'un paquet. Sioban fit la grimace en tentant de dégager l'objet des os de l'animal. Elle y réussit enfin, et, privé d'appui, le large crâne du chien s'écroula à terre dans un bruit sourd et sinistre et tomba en poussières. Sioban fixa un instant l'outrage qu'elle avait fait à ce cadavre, puis se retourna et s'assit suffisemment loin du squelette pour l'oublier quelques secondes.  
  
Elle déballa le paquet, et plusieurs objets lui tombèrent sur les genoux : une lourde clé de métal clair, un peu rouillé, un vieux grimoire, un petit carnet, d'où dépassait un mêche de cheveux, et un couteau effilé, à la lame encore luisante, bien que souillée d'un tache brunâtre.. Elle l'observa un instant. Sur le manche en bois solide, était gravée la Croix du Berger, et le bois était délicatement décoré de différents dessins qui semblaient suivre le cycle lunaire. Sioban remarqua que le dessin représentant la demi- lune descendante semblait habité d'une légère lueur miroitante, alors que les autres dessins, éteints, rappelaient des gravures primitives banales, faites grossièrement au couteau.  
  
Un bref raclement de gorge lui rapellant la présence du gobelin à l'exterieur, qui commençait à s'impatienter. Sioban mit tous ces précieux objets dans son sac et sorti de la pièce sans regarder derrière elle.  
  
La rue s'ouvrit enfin à elle. Elle décida avant tout de repérer les lieux. Puis parti en quète du chaudron, des fioles, vêtements, et autres objets byzarres que lui dictaient la liste de fournitures. Elle soupira en voyant la taille du chaudron. comment allait-elle le transporter, elle avait mis déjà tellement de choses dans ce sac. Elle alla s'asseoir sur les dalles dans un coin, comme quand elle partageait son butins avec ses chiens après une longue course poursuites avec les policiers à travers les rues de Londres. Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Déormais, elle n'avait plus besoin de voler ! Elle ouvrit son sac pour vérifier la place qui y restait, et,à sa grande surprise, elle se rendit compte que ses vêtements, bottes, gants, fioles, téléscope, balance, avaient rétrécis au même titre que le reste du contenu du sac. Bouche-bée, elle extirpa sa paire de bottes miniature de la besace, et, à son grand étonnement, la paire de botte reprit sa taille normale en en sortant. Sioban était confondue. Elle sorti et rerentra sa balance, ses fioles de cristal, et tenta d'y mettre le chaudron qui rentra comme par magie dans le sac, rétrécit également, en un petit objet de poupée qui tenait dans le creux de la main. Quel étrange sacoche ! Sioban comprenait pourquoi elle était aussi lourde ! Avec tout ce qu'elle contenait, ça n'avait rien d'époustouflant !  
  
Bon ! aux livres maintenant !  
  
Elle s'arrêta donc à la première librairie et y entra : des étagères à droite et à gauche, pleines de grimoires de toutes sortes, habillaient les murs de la boutique  
  
Devant Sioban, un garçon de son âge demandait justement les manuels scolaires.  
  
Je voudrais les mêmes s'il-vous-plaît, articula-t-elle avant que le vendeur aille chercher les livres en question.  
  
Tu entres aussi à Poudlard ?  
  
Oui. Fit-elle sans plus d'explications  
  
Je m'appelle Graham Freefall ! Mes parents m'accompagnent, ils sont d'origine moldue !  
  
Les deux grandes personnes récupéraient les livres que leur tendaient le vendeur.  
  
ils sont un peu perdus, ajouta le garçon, et toi, tu es seule ?  
  
Oui. Sioban Uchelwydd.  
  
C'est un nom de sorcière.  
  
Je viens du monde moldu. Tu es allé chercher une baguette ? demanda-t-elle, désireuse de changer de sujet.  
  
Non, mais on peut y aller ensemble si tu veux ! Mes parents doivent aller chercher le chaudron ! c'est pas très fascinant comme courses !  
  
Sioban prit sa montagne de livres et emboîta le pas de Graham.  
  
Ils entrèrent enfin chez Ollivander. Sioban lâcha son sac qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol en parquet de la boutique. Il était horriblemùent lourd depuis qu'elle y avait ajouté les livres.  
  
Ollivander, alerté par le bruit, apparu de l'arrière-boutique : Sioban, exténuée, s'était assise sur l'unique chaise. Quant à Graham, il paraissait éberlué par le décor.  
  
Voyons voyons. lança Ollivander. Le jeune homme aura besoin d'une baguette ?  
  
Graham se retourna en sursautant : Apparemment il n'avait pas entendu le vieil homme s'approcher.  
  
Je peux connaître ton nom ?  
  
Euh. Graham. Graham Freefall.  
  
Freefall. Freefall. je ne connais pas ce nom ! d'origine moldue alors ! une baguette de noisetier peut-être. ou de hêtre.  
  
Et tandis qu'Ollivanders s'éloignait à la recherche de la baguette idéale, Graham se vit attaqué par un mêtre autonome qui cherchait à prendre ses mesures. Ollivander revint bientôt, portant un étui entre ses doigts osseux. Il tendit la baguette à son client. Celui-ci hésita un peu, puis se mit à agiter la baguette.  
  
Une chaude lumière l'auréola soudain et le vieil homme se mit à sourire.  
  
Celle-ci est parfaite ! Hêtre et plume de phénix, 33cm et assez flexible, elle est faite pour vous !  
  
Sioban en avait oublié sa fatigue, comme si cette lumière l'avait rassénérée. Ollivander se tourna vers elle.  
  
C'est à vous je pense. vous êtes ?  
  
Sioban Uchelwydd.dit-elle en s'approchant. Le mêtre commença aussitôt à prendre ses mesures sous son ?il suspicieux.  
  
Sioban Uchelwydd, répéta le vieux vendeur. ah, j'y suis, Origan. et Silfee. » murmura-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées. « votre mère avait une baguette en bois d'aubépine ! un très bonne article, très léger, souple et maniable ». Il réfléchit. « Celle de votre père était en pin argenté, longue et fine, avec un crin de licorne dedans. mais puissante, et qui a fait ses preuves ! Il a bien su s'en servir d'ailleurs. mais trop tard ! » il sembla sortir de sa léthargie. « je me demande si. »  
  
Il courut chercher dans le fond de sa boutique un petit étui qu'il ramena à l'enfant. Il lui tendit la baguette :  
  
Grande bruyère sauvage, crin de licorne, 28 cm.  
  
Sioban agita la baguette comme l'avait fait plus tôt Graham, mais rien ne se produisit. Ollivander était immobile, pensif et le regard fixé sur Sioban, de plus en plus anxieux. Mais elle continua d'agiter la baguette avec véhémence, se trouvant au passage parfaitement ridicule. Et petit à petit, le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou se mit à briller. D'abord une petite lueur, se transformant soudain en lumière intense qui envahi toute la boutique pendant quelques secondes. Puis la pierre s'éteignit, comme elle s'était allumée. Ollivander reprit la baguette et la ragea. Son air accueillant était devenu sombre et taciturne. Il fouillait au milieu de se articles en grimaçant. Mais un tintement de clochettes résonna dans la boutique, annonçant la venu d'un nouveau client : Grand, maîgre, les cheveux blonds tirés en arrière, le jeune homme visible dans l'embrasure de la porte devait avoir une quinzaine d'années. Son regard scruta la pièce dans son ensemble, puis s'arrêta quelques instants sur Sioban, attendant, debout au milieu de la pîèce qu'on lui présentât une nouvelle baguette.  
  
Un sourire froid et cruel se figea sur son visage.  
  
Monsieur Malfoy. Alors c'est vous qu'il a appelé. marmonna sombrement Ollivander en guise de bienvenue. Vos familles seront donc toujours liées.. Murmura-t-il comme à regret.  
  
Le regard cu jeune homme dévia lentement de l'enfant au vieux vendeur soumis. On put voir alors une horrible cicatrice qui lui fendait la joue gauche en deux et traversait son ?il gris de haut en bas. Pourtant, bien qu'impressionnante, cette marque n'avait pas déformé les traits, et n'avait pas touché la vue du jeune homme.  
  
Votre baguette. siffla Ollivander en le fixant dans un élan de haine.  
  
Oui, ma baguette. elle est puissante !. Il avait détaché chaque syllabe de ce dernier mot en défiant le vieux des yeux. Il parlait lentement, d'une voix calme, sans effacer ce sourire qui destabilisait autant ses interlocuteurs.  
  
Il me semble que cette jeune fille a également besoin d'une baguette puissante ! continua-t-il en se retournant à nouveau vers Sioban.  
  
Ollivander disparut dans l'arrière-boutique et en revint un long moment après, avec deux étuis en main. Il en présenta un à Sioban.  
  
Bois de chêne, serre de gryffon.  
  
Elle prit la baguette et l'agita énergiquement. Un nuage de flammes se forma aussitôt tout autour d'elle et se propagea sur toute la pièce comme une explosion. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas remis de cette première secousse qu'une deuxième les assaya, puis une troisième, encore et encore, jaillissant avec force du c?ur de flammes où était enfermée Sioban. Celle- ci avaitbeau faire, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la baguette qui tremblait sous les forces qu'elle déchaînait autour d'elle, entraînant dans sa faiblesse la main et le bras de Sioban. Mais Ollivander réussit à lui ejecter des main, à l'aide d'une incantation et enferma la baguette dans son étui. Il maintint un moment le couvercle pour l'empêcher de dégager une autre onde de chocs. Autour, la pièce avait triste allure. Tout avait été soufflé et la pagaille y régnait désormais en maître. Graham s'était caché derrière la chaise. De son côté, le jeune homme, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte, n'avait pas bougé. Seul son sourire semblait de plus en plus marqué. Ollivander prit sa baguette et annula les effets du sort jeté par la baguette colérique. Quand tout fut enfin remit dans l'ordre, le vieil homme se tourna vers Sioban. Il regardait le petit étui qu'il avait dans les mains, et en retira la baguette qu'il donna à Sioban.  
  
Bois de chêvrefeuille, larme de loup blanc, souple, facile à manipuler, légère et de petite taille : 28,5cm. Sioban prit lentement cette troisième baguette. Une douce chaleur s'empara instantanement de son corps. Sioban sourit à cette sensation de sécurité, et agita la baguette. Il s'en échappa un nuage de brume brillante qui communiquait une agréable sensation de légèreté et de bien-être.  
  
Voici donc votre baguette.murmura Ollivander. Il esquissa un sourire triste. Une baguette fascinante dont je ne connais pas tous les secrets, je pense que sa force vient en grande partie de là !  
  
Sioban se tourna vers la caisse où attendait déjà Graham, pour payer, tandis qu'Ollivander rangeait la baguette dans son étui. Le vendeur regarda la porte, le jeune homme était parti. Alors il se tourna vers Sioban, et, par dessus le comptoir il lui souffla sur le ton de la confidence, fixant toujours au dehors.  
  
Vous possédez-là une Baguette de Haut-Lieux. C'est une baguette puissante qui défit les rêgles de n'importe quelle baguette ordinaire. Elle est capable d'invoquer de Grandes Forces. Or, je peux vous dire que votre Force est liées aux Forces de la Nuit. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage.  
  
Il lui tendit l'étui et y ajouta un tout petit livre.  
  
Ceci vous aidera, il contient tout ce que l'on sait à ce jour sur les Baguettes de Haut-Lieux. 


	6. chapitre 6

Qu'est-ce-qu'il te reste à acheter ? demanda Graham à Sioban en sortant du magasin, et aussi un peu pour changer de conversation.  
  
Celle ci observa sa liste. Elle n'avait pas su trouver seule le magasin dans lequel il fallait acheter un « équipement de combat ».  
  
Je trouve cela étrange comme fournitures ! On croierait qu'ils nous demandent la panoplie du petit soldat de plomb.  
  
Ils firent le tour de toutes les boutiques et finirent enfin par trouver celle qui les intéressait. Ce magasin semblait être une limite entre deux mondes. Une étrange vue s'offrait aux deux enfants : A leur droite, le chemin de traverse, plein de vie, tout en rires et en couleurs. il ressemblait à un grand champ de foire, ou à un jour de marché. Et à leur gauche, le paysage s'assombrissait d'un coup. Des boutiques lugubres, la rue vide. l'ensemble sinistre évoquait un parfait contraste avec la vue qui s'étaendait à leur droite. Et face à eux, ce fameux magasin. En grosses lettres d'imprimeries noires, au dessus de la lourde porte en chêne, était inscrit : « Combats et Duels, accessoires de toutes sortes et pour toutes espèces. »  
  
Les enfants entrèrent en silence. Un petit homme vif apparut au fond de la boutique et se mit à courir vers ses clients. Il s'arrêta dès qu'il fut le plus près possible d'eux, les obligeant à reculer instinctivement vers la porte afin de garder entre eux et le vendeur une distance de sécurité raisonnable. C'était apparemment ce qu'il cherchait, car il observa en clin d'?il autour de lui pour être sûr qu'aucun article ne manquait. Puis il leva le nez vers Graham - sa taille oblige- et fixa le garçon dans les yeux, attendant de toutes évidences quelque chose. Celui-ci allait lui expliquer la raison de leur présence ici mais le petit homme le coupa sèchement de sa voix stridente :  
  
Je dois voir votre liste de fournitures ! Les élèves de votre âge ne sont supposés acheter ce genre de matériel que dans des cas très particuliers.  
  
Les enfants lui présentèrent à tour de rôle leur liste de fourniture scolaire. Il les inspecta, tapota de sa baguette sur chaque feuille de papier, sûrement pour vérifier leur authenticité, puis prit un air cramoisi et leur rendit leurs parchemins. Il avait un long nez pointu et boutonneux qui lui donnait davantage l'air d'un rat de bibliothèque que d'un commerçant, et cet air renfrogné n'arrangeait rien à cette impression qu'il donnait d'avoir de la parenté avec un gobelin.  
  
Il traversa la pièce avec une rapidité étonnante et les enfants le retrouvèrent en haut d'une grande échelle, lui marmonnant des injures pour qu'elle se déplace plus à droite, ou plus à gauche. il revint bientôt avec deux gros coffrets, enveloppés de housses de velours noirs.  
  
Ces housses rendent le transport plus facile. expliqua-t-il en titubant sous la taille des coffrets  
  
Les enfants le regardèrent, perplexes. Enfin, il déposa un coffre devant chaque enfant et se planta comme un piquet entre ses deux clients. Et les mains derrière le dos, le nez en l'air, les yeux fermés, il se mit en devoir de débiter à la vitesse de la lumière, tout un discours retraçant sans doute l'historique, les caractéristiques des articles qu'il était en train de leur présenter :  
  
. Deux coffrets, équipement de combat, afin de débuter. l'ensemble est à l'image du combattant . modèle pour les élèves. fonctionnement contrôlé.  
  
Les enfants s'observèrent, et comme le petit bonhomme ne montrait pas l'intention immédiate de s'arrêter de réciter des paramêtres pompeux et compliqués, ils s'agenouillèrent et ouvrirent leurs coffrets respectifs.  
  
L'arme est comme est son maître : combinaison entre pierres et métaux des plus anciens aux plus récents.  
  
Les loquets relevés, les deux coffres dévoilèrent leur contenus au même moment. Déconcertés, les enfants purent voir leur « épée », accompagnées de plusieurs ustensiles et objets sans noms. En fait, les coffres contenaient, moulés dans du velour aussi noir que les housses, des sortes d'esquisses sculptées de lames, et de surcroît, parfaitement identiques. Graham prit son arme à deux mains après avoir enlevé les lanières qui attachaient l'objet dans l'écrin. A la grimace qui déformait son visage, Sioban conclut que l'épée devait être extremement lourde. Il réussit à peine à la soulever, mais les yeux chafoins du vendeurs se tournèrent vers lui et en un éclair il se mit à sauter sur l'épée, puis sur les doigts de Graham qui la maintenait. Celui-ci lâcha immédiatement et l'arme tomba dans l'écrin dans un bruit sourd. Le vendeur refit les lanières et ferma le coffre tandis que Graham soufflait sur ses doigts endoloris.  
  
Les armes ne peuvent être tenues que par leur maîtres, mais il est interdit de jouer avant le premier cour de combat !!! hurla le petit homme en sautant sur place de rage et d'indignation.  
  
Sioban referma à son tour son coffret et le glissa dans la housse. Puis, attendant que le vendeur ait fini de sermoner son compagnon, elle se dirigea vers le fond du magasin. Là étaient assemblés un tas d'objets hétéroclites, ressemblant vaguement à ce qu'ils avaient vu dans leur malette. Mais elle ne put pas aller plus loin, car un coup la frappa durement sur le crâne. Le vendeur l'avait rejoint et déchainait désormais toute sa colère sur elle.  
  
Vous avez eu ce que vous voulez, qu'est ce que vous avez besoin d'en regarder plus ! Vous ne devriez même pas être dans ce magasin ! Alors payez, et partez !  
  
Obéissant, les enfants payèrent et empoignèrent leurs housses. Celles-ci, bien qu'encombrantes, était très légères. Et, en lisant la tête rassurée de Graham, la housse et tout l'équipement dedans, semblait plus légère que l'épée seule !  
  
Allez ! ouste, ouste ! cria le petit vendeur sautillant derrière eux pour les mettre dehors.  
  
Ils sortirent penauds, l'un frottant ses doigts endoloris, l'autre frottant la bosse qui commençait à apparaître sous ses cheveux dorés.  
  
Regarde ! cria Graham  
  
Il se tenait devant une pancarte, et il invita sa camarade à la lire. « Allée des Embrumes »  
  
Ce n'est plus le Chemin de Traverse là-bas, constata-t-il.  
  
Sioban balaya l'Allée des Embrumes du regard et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris : une silhouette venait de s'engouffrer à l'intèrieur d'un des magasins. une silhouette longue et maigre, de la taille d'un garçon de quinze ans.  
  
Ne restons pas là, pria Graham en laissant échapper un frisson. Cette rue me donne la chair de poule !  
  
Mais Sioban ne l'écoutait pas.  
  
Je veux voir ce type ! Et savoir pourquoi il est allé dans le magasin de baguettes et qu'il en a même pas acheté ! Et.  
  
Dis-donc, tu as acheté un hibou ? la coupa Graham pour lui donner d'autres idées en tête.  
  
Un hibou ? Sioban se tourna vers lui, perplexe devant une question si bizarre soudain.  
  
Oui, on est passé devant le magasin tout à l'heure ! Je pense que ça peut être utile s'ils doivent servir pour le courrier ! Tu sais, la lettre que l'école nous a envoyé ! Si tu veux je te montre le magasin où il est !  
  
Sioban, résignée, le suivit dans le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Tu n'entres pas ?demanda-t-elle sur le perron.  
  
Non ! mes parents sont allergiques aux plumes, et j'ai déjà deux chats à la maison ! Ils croieraient que je leur apporte le dîner si je ramène un hibou ! Et je dois encore acheter des vêtements et retrouver mes parents !  
  
Je rentre après ! On se reverra à la gare, à la rentrée alors !  
  
Des cages étaient accrochées partout et des animaux de toutes sortes y étaient enfermés. Un petit bruit lui fit tourner la tête. Une charmante petite chouette dormait, la tête sous l'aile. Elle dégageait à chaque respiration un petit bruit aigu, celui-là même qui avait attiré l'attention se Sioban. L'enfant s'approcha de la cage et observa l'oiseau. Pas une tâche claire. Des plumes brunes aux reflets jais et cendre, peut être plus sombres encore sur le ventre et au bout des ailes. Ces couleurs inhabituelles donnaient à l'oiseau un aspect inquiétant, mais envoûtant parce que mystérieux  
  
Cet animal vous plaît-il ?  
  
Sioban détourna les yeux de l'oiseau et se trouva nez à nez avec la vendeuse. Elle acquiesça timidement et quelques instants plus tard, elle sortait du magasin avec, en plus de son sac et de sa housse, une cage doré où sommeillait Sandor, sa petite chouette sombre.  
  
Sioban réfléchissait en marchant. C'était bien joli d'être sorti des greniers, maintenant elle devait y remonter ! Et avec ses bagages. A moins que. De toutes façons il n'y avait que la chouette qui nécessitait des soins, le reste, elle pourrait le cacher dans un de ses nombreux repaires dans les rues de Londres. Et mieux, elle mettrait tout ça sous la garde de ses deux compagnons des rues. C'était parfait puisqu'ils habitaient la gare. L'esprit léger, Sioban se dirigea vers King Cross. Certes elle passait un peu moins inaperçue qu'à l'ordinaire compte tenu qu'elle portait une cage où s'agitait un petit animal colérique et bruyant, exité par les tapages de la rue et les balancements que la marche de la fillette infligeait à sa cage, mais la route n'était pas si longue jusqu'à la gare et la perspective de retrouver ses chiens lui mettait le c?ur en joie.  
  
Sioban se glissa dans une petite ruelle et, un virage passé, elle déposa ses affaires et déplaça un vieux container à poubelles. Derrière se dissimulait l'entrée d'un petit tunnel. Sioban rampa avec agilité à l'intérieur, prenant ses affaires. Le tunnel donnait sous les décombres d'une maison, dans une cave à l'entrée obstruée par un tas d'énormes pierres. Aucun danger qu'on vienne la déranger là ! Quant à ses compagnons, ils devaient être en vadrouille. Sioban déposa ses sacs dans un coin et sortit la chouette de sa cage. Celle-ci sauta sur son épaule et posa sa tête dans le cou de la petite fille. Celle-ci frissonna au contact froid du bec contre sa peau mais ne délogea pas l'animal. Tant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, tout irais bien. Sioban se leva. Elle réfléchit un instant. Il lui restait une semaine à rien faire dans les greniers. Elle se dirigea vers le sac magique et en sorti tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans le paquet de sa mère, et le petit livre que lui avait donné Ollivander. Elle les disposa dans les différentes poches de sa jupe, puis se faufila à nouveau dans le tunnel et sortit dans la ruelle. Elle bougea le container et s'éloigna.  
  
Mais à l'entrée de la gare, elle s'arrêta net. A travers la foule, Ralf droit et immobile comme une statue, la fixait. Là, elle était bien grillée. Ils faisaient souvent des escapades ensemble et il connaissait beaucoup de ses astuces et de ses planques. Voyant qu'elle l'attendait, Ralf se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers elle. Après tout, c'était le chef de leur bande. Ils marchèrent un long moment sans rien dire, vers les bas quartiers. Il faisait déjà tard quand ils atteignèrent les rues désertes,Et la nuit tomberait bientôt. Ralf s'arrêta. Il ne disait toujours rien, mais Sioban voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
J'ai tué ton chien..  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui pour voir ses yeux. Ils reflétaient une haine et une tristesse indéfinissables. Le regard de Ralf était comme ça. Triste. Il exprimait une douleur muette qui l'imprégnait tout entier, et c'est ce silence qui lui valait un respect sans limites de la part des autres. Il avait déjà du tellement souffrir, mais jamais on ne l'entendait se plaindre. Quand Sioban était arrivé, à l'âge de quatre ans, il l'avait tout de suite prise sous son aile. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré. des cauchemars, disaient les filles de son dortoir. Mais elle ne les avait raconté qu'à lui. A présent, elle ne se souvenait plus d'avoir eu mal. Elle l'avait imité, et avait imité son silence. Et puis elle avait ramené un petit chiot, qui la suivait partout. Ils étaient tellement proches que même La Mayotte n'avait rien pu faire. Et maintenant, il l'avait tué.  
  
Tu nous as trahis Sioban ! Tu nous as dit de ne pas sortir, et je te trouve dehors. Crois-tu que ça ne m'a pas mis la puce à l'oreille quand il a commencé à hurler à la mort ce matin ? Et puis il ne s'est plus arrêté, alors je l'ai tué. Comment t'as pu arriver à ça ? Qu'y avait-il de si important dehors que tu ne voulais pas que nous sachions ?  
  
C'est plus compliqué que ça. c'est trop dangereux pour la bande. je pensais que tu me ferais conf.  
  
Tu l'as même abandonné lui, comment veux-tu que je continue à te faire confiance ?  
  
Et il tira un couteau de sa poche.  
  
Sioban pestait de ne pas avoir gardé le papier. Mais elle s'arrêta soudain de respirer. Tous les sens en alerte. Au delà de la menace du couteau dans la main de Ralf, au delà de la menace de la haine dans ses yeux, une présence plus terrible et plus sanguinaire encore les guettait. Elle tendit l'oreille et le bruit qu'elle perçut alors lui glaça le sang. Face à cet étrange comportement, Ralf changea d'attitude. Il fit silence, et bientôt, dans la ruelle déserte, un faible bruit de respiration rallentie mais régulière se fit entendre.  
  
Il est là. Murmura-t-elle, inquiète.  
  
Ralf resta perplexe. Il voulut se retourner et quelque chose lui sauta dessus. Il tenta de riposter, cisaillant comme il le pouvait dans le grand manteau gris. Sioban était paralysée par la terreur. Des images étranges lui étaient revenus en mémoire, un peu troubles, qui la firent trembler de tout son corps. Sur son épaule, Sandor, gênée par cette soudaine agitation, s'envola pour comater un peu plus loin sur le haut d'un réverbère crasseux. L'inconnu combattait à main nues, mais les gifles qu'il balançait semblaient habitées par des forces cent fois supérieures à celles d'un homme normal, peut-être décuplées par la rage ou la folie. Sans défenses, Sioban vit le petit couteau voler à quelques pas de là, dans un caniveau tout proche, et il lui sembla que la tête de son ami baignait dans une mare rouge.  
  
A ce moment là, sans réfléchir, elle sortit le beau couteau effilé marqué des lunes, de sa poche et, le portant à bout de bras, se lança vers la chose, mi-bête, mi-humaine. Celle-ci, sentant un changement de situation, leva la tête vers la fillette. A travers les lambeaux du capuchon, Sioban put voir ses yeux : deux tisons ardents, cachés derrière de longues mêches sales et pendantes. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue mais ne ralentit pas pour autant, au contraire, elle se jeta sur la chose. Mais il était agile et évita la lame avec légèreté. Sioban se retourna vers lui. Elle avait au moins réussi à le repousser quelques instants du corps gémissant de Ralf. Elle brandit à nouveau le couteau devant elle, comme un défi. Et repartit à l'attaque. A nouveau il l'esquiva :  
  
Pourquoi fuis-tu, lâche ! hurla-t-elle avant d'amorcer une troisième attaque.  
  
En face d'elle, il semblait hésiter devant l'arme. Alors elle changea d'avis et elle se retourna vers Ralf. Elle s'assit pour voir dans quel état il était, priant pour que ce ne soit pas trop grave. Mais un grondement derrière elle la fit se retourner. La bête tournait autour d'eux, formant de larges cercles, sans pour autant vouloir s'approcher. Elle le fixa un instant et se leva décidée, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle avança à pas sûrs vers l'étranger, sans montrer de peur, les yeux rivés sur les deux tisons. Ces lèvres brunes, animales, elle les revoyait se tordre en un rictus venimeux la première fois où il l'avait attaqué, dans la matinée même, au moment où Brique avait sans doute commencé à hurler. Devant cette soudaine assurance, l'étranger cessa ses cercles pour l'attendre, et quand il jugea qu'elle était assez près, il s'élança. Elle n'évita pas et se retrouva écrasée sous la masse. Ainsi elle le vit. A deux centimêtres d'elle, elle put enfin le distinguer. Ces yeux, si proches, à travers l'agressivité que dégageait leur lumière irréelle. cette bouche, si sombre, nourrie de sang, qui avait pourtant du être normale un jour. et elle voyait peu à peu se reformer un visage dans son esprit. Si différent pourtant de celui qui l'attaquait aujourd'hui. Alors elle frappa et frappa de toutes ses forces, enfonçant à chaque fois le couteau plus profond dans les chairs de cet être. Elle sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux couler le long de ses doigts, qui rendait sa prise au couteau moins sûre, et elle tappa plus fort encore, pour que ce fleuve chaud sur sa main ne s'arrête pas.ses yeux s'illuminèrent un instant et à travers les larmes, un sourire carnassier habita une seconde son visage. Mais une présence la calma aussitôt. Ralf s'était levé et avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea du corps inerte et regarda son couteau. Le sang prenait déjà une teinte brunâtre, comme s'il était déjà sec. Elle tenta de l'essuyer au grand manteau gris, mais la tâche persistait.  
  
Il faut partir. murmura Ralf en se tenant la tête.  
  
Mais Sioban n'était plus capable de quoi que ce soit. Cette chose, ce monstre gisant désormais à leur pieds. Il était si hideux, si inhumain, et pourtant, il lui avait rappelé un visage qu'elle s'était donné tant de mal à oublier. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. et malgré ça, tout s'était réveillé en elle. La façon d'attaquer, la façon de tuer, de viser la gorge et le coeur. le contact du sang, le goût du sang. la soif de sang. et par dessus tout, au fond de ce chaos, l'image de son père.  
  
Et elle s'élança à la suite de Ralf vers l'orphelinat.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin de la brêche. Là où partaient les vénérables pieds de lierres qui avaient permis à Sioban de s'enfuir des greniers. Sandor, silencieuse présence, les avait rejoint par la voie des airs.  
  
J'ai eu tort. Je regrette d'avoir voulu lever la main sur toi.  
  
J'ai besoin d'aide.  
  
Il lui prit le pied pour la hisser aux premières branches suffisemment vigoureuses pour porter une fillette de neuf ans. Elle y resta un instant immobile, le temps de voir Ralf regagner la brèche et se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à la porte du dortoir des garçons, dans l'aile Sud. Alors elle grimpa. C'est seulement quand elle fut arrivé dans sa cellule qu'elle se mit à pleurer. 


	7. chapitre 7

Il y a une forêt. sombre. Au loin, le vent hurle à la mort, mais la mort est bien trop occupée ailleurs pour lui répondre, et le mur végétal que forment les grands arbres est bien trop touffu pour qu'on entende cette complainte de façon certaine. Ici c'est le silence. Tout est silence. Même les arbres restent immobiles afin de ne pas troubler cette léthargie. Dans la forêt, tout est indécis. Le monde sylvain entier retient son souffle. On est passé tout près cette fois encore de la mort. Il a failli mourir, ils l'ont tous ressenti. Ils ont tous vu le couteau s'enfoncer, à maintes reprises dans son corps. Ils ont tous esperé. Mais il s'est relevé. Longtemps après. Les coups n'étaient pas assez violents et il est encore vivant. Et il la recherche, errant dans les rues obscures de Londres, dans son long manteau gris en charpie. Profitant de la nuit. Par quelle magie toute cette forêt a les yeux rivés sur lui, épiant ses moindres gestes, priant pour qu'il réussisse ou qu'il échoue ? Eviter Londres de nuit, sans quoi, au coin d'une rue secrète, on pourrait le croiser, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les mains cachées dans ses grandes poches mitteuses, les cheveux pendants, raidis par la crasse, et deux tisons rouges à la place des yeux. Deux yeux rouges comme.  
  
Harry se réveille en hurlant et en nage. Autour de lui les draps sont tombés sur le vieux plancher grinçant. Il reprend lentement ses esprits et tatonne du côté de la table de nuit pour y débusquer ses lunettes. Ainsi il peut mieux voir sa pathétique situation. Sa cicatrice le brûle tellement qu'il lui semble qu'elle va couper sa tête en deux. Il récupère les draps à terre et tente de les remettre dans son lit avant que Mme Figg n'arrive, alertée par les cris. Il attend un peu, mais rien, silence. Un frisson le parcourt en repensant au même silence d'attente qui imprégnait son rêve. A son grand soulagement, Mme Figg n'a pas du se réveiller, elle commence à devenir sourde avec l'âge ! De toutes façons, il se voyait mal à pleurer après elle pour un malheureux cauchemar. Il s'assoit dans le fond de son lit. Adossé à la tapisserie couleur kaki à lourds dessins bleus outremer, il tente de respirer un grand coup. Comment peut-il dormir correctement dans une telle ambiance, aussi ! Ca pue le vieux partout et cet ideux papier peint est si indigeste que voilà, il se met à rêver de forêts ! C'est la même couleur ! Il tente de penser à autre chose. Décidément, il est gâté en ce moment ! Deux cauchemars, et la marque des ténèbres ! Et le voilà chez Mme Figg ! Il se frotte machinalement le front pour essayer d'estomper la douleur de sa cicatrice. Ca, c'est pareil ! Il va falloir s'y habituer maintenant que Voldemort a reprit des forces.  
  
Harry se lève. Il a dû se rendormir comme une masse après le cauchemar de cette nuit. En bas, des miaulements se font déjà entendre. Il soupire en s'habillant.  
  
Les escaliers grincent sous ses pas encore alourdis par le sommeil manquant. Il descent à la cuisine où sont stoquées les provisions de croquettes. A ses talons une demi-dizaine de chats miaulent à toutes berzingues. Ils est obligé de faire attention à chaque pas s'il n'écrase pas une queue ou une moustache. Mais Tichou, le pouilleux, se jette entre ses jambes, amorçant un formidable croche pieds dont le but est évidemment de mettre Harry et les croquettes par-terre. Mission accomplie, les lunettes volent dans la gamelle renversée, et Harry ouvre de grands yeux ahuris devant la scène : les croquettes tapissent désormais tout le sol de la cuisine, et lui, il a le nez dedans maintenant ! Il va en falloir des bains pour masquer cette forte odeur. heureusement que c'était pas du mou !  
  
Mais en levant les yeux, Harry croit percevoir quelque chose d'étrange : un des chat tigré semble avoir des lunettes. Ca lui dit quelque chose. Sans le quitter des yeux, Harry récupère les siennes, en fait tomber les croquettes qui persistent et collent aux verres, et les pose sur son nez. De tous les chats dans la cuisine, ce chat tigré est le seul à ne pas se goinfrer de croquettes. Il est assis au milieu de la cuisine et il observe fixement Harry mal à l'aise qui se relève. Ou plutôt elle, car ce chat tigré qu'il a sous les yeux, c'est le professeur Mc Gonagall ! Harry secoue la tête, incrédule, comme pour faire fuir les allucinations. Mais le chat tigré se détourne et sort de la cuisine. Harry se précipite maladroitement sur ses talons. Sur l'un des fauteuils au dossier décoré de napperons de dentelles blanches et grossières, le professeur reprend forme humaine sous les yeux éberlués de Harry.  
  
- Mais. et. et Mme Figg ?  
  
- Elle dort. J'ai moi-même assaisonné son thé à la camomille.  
  
Harry, la bouche entrouverte, fixait son professeur de métamorphose. Elle, sorcière au milieu du monde des moldus, et qui plus est chez cette vieille folle de Mme Figg. Mais McGonagall sembla ne pas y faire attention et en arriva directement aux faits.  
  
- Le Ministère de la Magie a été prévenu sur un événement quelque peu déplaisant arrivé au 4, rue Privet Drive. Il semble qu'ils font une enquête pour comprendre comment tu t'y es pris pour réussir un sort si puissant. Ils n'apprécient pas tellement ce genre de blague.  
  
Harry était lessivé. Ben voilà autre chose, c'était lui le Mangemort maintenant ! Il tenta de protester mais Mc Gonagall lui fit signe de se taire et de la laisser continuer.  
  
- Le Ministère de la Magie ne croit pas au retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit- Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, c'est si simple de vivre en temps de paix. Le professeur Dumbledore va s'occuper de cette affaire. Il est impératif que tu ne sortes pas de chez Mme Figg. Personne viendra te chercher là, et Dumbledore a protégé la maison de quelques sortilèges de sa connaissance. En revanche, Black a reçu ordre de te surveiller, il ne te quittera pas jusqu'à ce que tu sois monté dans le Poudlard Express. Le seul problème je pense, ce sera pour se faire accepter dans cette maison pleine de chats. J'ai déjà parlé à Pompon et à Minouchette, mais ce diable de Tichou n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il faudra que je demande à Sirius de n'en faire qu'une bouchée avant de partir de la maison. Puis elle semble sortir de ses pensées - Je dois te laisser, je suis assez pressée en réalité, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.  
  
- Je ne peux pas vous accompagner ?  
  
- Tu as déjà de la chance de recevoir la compagnie de Sirius, peut-être n'imagines-tu pas les risques qu'il prend en sortant de son refuge !  
  
Harry se tut et regarda le chat tigré sauter sur le canapé, atteindre la porte et s'éloigner par la chatière. il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Des vacances avec Sirius, c'était fabuleux !  
  
Sioban fixe le plafond, les mains derrière la tête. Elle est allongée sur son lit : on vient de sonner l'extinction des feux, il est 21 h 30. De toutes façons dehors les volets disjoints sont refermés sur la nuit noire, sombre et inquiétante de Londres. Autour d'elle, les autres filles dorment.  
  
Il est beau le plafond. Une fissure court sur le béton pourri. L'humidité a dessiné un camaïeu de gris plus ou moins teintés de verdâtres. Dans l'angle une araignée s'active patiemment. Elle tisse lentement un long voile fin, beau piège mortel.  
  
Dormir. cela lui semble si dur. Chaque soir la nuit l'appelle avec plus d'intensité et d'espoir. Chaque soir la nuit est plus forte. Sioban soupire. La même phrase danse inlassablement dans sa mémoire, lui chantant, répétitive et infatigable les mêmes mots avec la même voix, celle de ce vendeur soucieux : «votre baguette est liée aux forces de la nuit » Et puis, il y a ce jeune homme. Etait-ce vrai que leurs familles étaient étroitement liées ? alors peut-être sait-il quelque chose sur l'histoire des Uchelwydd, sur leur déclin, sur leur lien.  
  
Au dessus de sa tête l'araignée s'est immobilisée. Sioban la fixe un instant puis se retourne, elle est couchée sur le ventre. Elle pivote et se retrouve tête en bas à sonder des yeux l'obscurité angoissante qui règne sous son lit.  
  
Elle y risque une main assurée, à la recherche de quelque chose. Sur le plancher humide traîne un petit livret. Elle s'en empare et s'assied sur les draps défaits. Elle essuie le petit ouvrage avec les manches de son pyjama d'un mouvement vif pour enlever le gros mouton de poussière encore accroché à la couverture en cuir. Sioban sourit : c'est pas très propre sous son lit !  
  
Mais devant elle, le petit livre est ouvert et la laisse découvrir la page de garde. Les lettres du titre brillent des éclats du métal froid qui les compose, en argent sans doute. Sioban fait courir ses doigts sur les lettres finement ouvragées. Elle ferme les yeux de contentement au contact lisse et doux.  
  
« Votre Baguette de Hauts Lieux »  
  
Sioban contemple un instant le titre qui s'étale sous ses yeux. Les Majuscules calligraphiées se rejoignent presque pour former une seule et même lettre, dont la forme floue ne lui rappelle rien de connu. « Votre », ce carnet serait-il donc personnalisé ?.  
  
Et puis elle tourne la page.  
  
Et puis le livre parle et lui raconte une histoire. une histoire que seule elle peut entendre, comme hypnotisée, elle écoute de toutes ses oreilles, elle regarde les lignes défiler avec des yeux agrandis de curiosité. Elle ne doit rien perdre de l'histoire de sa baguette, de son histoire. Elle sait que le livre ne lui dira pas tout tout de suite. ce serait trop simple. Mais chaque détail est important et au fur et mesure qu'elle prend connaissance du contenu du petit livre, les mots se gravent dans un coin de sa mémoire pour faire partie integrante d'elle-même.  
  
La nuit.la nuit si douce est si dangereuse que cela. faudra-t-il désormais s'en méfier.  
  
- Il est revenu.nous avons ressenti sa présence plus maléfique que jamais. Dumbledore mon jeune ami, tu dois la rappeler. Il est plus que temps qu'elle prenne sa place. Pour que l'équilibre renaisse. La forêt connaît un retour à l'angoisse, nous avons à peine eu le temps d'oublier la présence de Cres Noso que le revoilà, plus fort encore, et il va agrandir encore sa puissance de destruction. Nous devons lui opposer la petite. elle doit neutraliser ses forces noires pour maintenir l'équilibre de la forêt. Si tu ne la rappelles pas dès maintenant il va tenter de l'éliminer. Elle constitue un obstacle redoutable contre son ascension, et un espoir unique pour notre peuple sylvain.  
  
- Elle découvre à peine le monde qui l'a vue naître. Mais j'ai confiance en Miss Mayotte. Elle a toujours su bien garder les orphelins victimes des malheurs causés par Voldemort. Je pense donc qu'elle poura facilement contrer Cres Nole Doce.  
  
A ces mots, Dumbledore sentit tout autour de lui le pays frémir. On eut dit qu'un vent qu'il ne sentait pas avait vigoureusement agité toutes les feuilles, jusqu'aux branches et aux troncs de chacun des Centenaires. Il en eut l'explication bien vite.  
  
- Le nom que tu lui donnes est bien trop long, et trop proche de ce qu'il désigne ! Tu es aussi insouciant qu'une jeune souche ! On n'utilise qu'un nom au sein même du c?ur de la forêt. Notre vallée est bien trop fragile pour que nous risquions d'y attirer le malheur. Ici, il faut dire Cres Noso.  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il s'endurcit.  
  
- Si je connaissait son vrai nom, sachez que c'est celui là que je prononcerais. Vous avez cultivé votre peur de cette chose comme l'ont fait les sorciers pour Lord Voldemort. Malgré votre âge vénérable, vous n'avez pas compris qu'il est plus sain de crever un abcès, plutôt que de le laisser se propager et prendre de la taille. Tôt ou tard, il vous faudra le combattre.  
  
Dumbledore se tut. Les frissons des arbres autour de lui se calmèrent un à un, comme des vagues de moins en moins puissantes. Et puis un silence inquiétant habita un long moment la vallée. On eut dit que ces mots avaient fait fuir les Grand Esprits des Centenaires, et que les frissons n'étaient autres que les bruits de leur fuite à travers la ramure céleste de leurs colossales carcasses de bois et de mousse. Et autour, passive mais attentive, la forêt attendait, inquiète d'avoir vu se spectacle si terrifiant, les Centenaires trembler tant.  
  
- Elle prendra ses responsabilités en temps venus. Ajouta Dumbledore d'une voix plus calme, avant de se retourner pour s'éloigner avec élégance, tête haute.  
  
- Nous sommes arrivés en ces temps. Lou se bat chaque jour avec moins d'espoir contre le mal qui ronge peu à peu nos bonnes forêts. Et il a de plus en plus de mal à maintenir les meutes loin du Mal. Sans elle, les loups retourneront aux sources. ils cherchent le maître que tu leur as enlevé. Rend le leur.  
  
Dumbledore interrompit sa marche pour se retourner vers le Centenaire qui avait ainsi proféré leur v?ux avec tant d'autorité.  
  
- Je le répète. Tant qu'elle est à Whithout Stars, elle ne risque rien. Et à partir du moment où elle sera en vue du Poudlard express, elle sera sous ma propre responsabilité, comme tous les élèves de l'école. Je n'aurais déjà dû la faire rentrer que l'année prochaine, j'estime que je presse suffisement les choses comme ça.  
  
Cela dit, il s'éloigna, laissant les ramures s'agiter avec indignation. 


End file.
